This Dance
by animeaddictmimori
Summary: Korra is asked to help with The First Avatar Festival in Republic City. Not only does she have to pick who gets to perform, she has to find a date! Who's gonna be the lucky guy? [Post Book 2]


This is my Secret Santa gift to vvivaa of tumblr. I hope she likes it...

* * *

This is ridiculous.

That was all Korra could think as she sat in the room with President Raiko. People kept swarming in and out, all trying to plan this "party" thing. Apparently it was a tradition brought out from some small villages that used to live in the area which became Republic City. The party was to celebrate the creation of the First Avatar and the Avatars after them. After all of the problems with the Amon and the Equalists; and the Unalaq and the spirits too, the city was trying to clean up to keep with this yearly tradition.

It had been missed the last year and the city had been scrambling to repair everything. Korra rested her chin on her hand, bored out of her mind. President Raiko had called her here but he had been so busy with the problems of the party to actually be able to talk to her. She sighed, thinking of exactly what the people of the world celebrated. It almost made her laugh – Korra still remembered meeting Wan and exactly how he became the First Avatar. He almost did the same thing she did, covering the world in darkness for 10,000 years. The thought left her mind though when she remembered she was no longer connected to Wan, Kyoshi, Roku...or Aang. It made her realize how pointless this celebration actually was.

"Korra? I'm sorry for making you wait so long." Raiko spoke up, clearing his desk of scattered papers.

Korra blinked, coming back into the room from her thoughts. She had been so distracted she had failed to notice everyone had left. "It's okay. What did you want to talk to me about?" The young girl sat up in the chair, trying to straighten out her back.

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, we're planning out our annual Avatar Festival here in Republic City. It is a day full of celebration about the creation of the Avatar and how each one has shaped our world the way it is today. After what you've done for our city, what with the Equalists and the spirits, I believe it's important that you also participate." Raiko explained. "What happened previously is we had people audition to play music during the ball. They would audition in front of the council and the Avatar and be chosen."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I...see."

Raiko pulled out a clipboard full of paper out of a draw on his desk. He flipped through several pages before turning it towards Korra. "This is a list of all the people auditioning. Their pictures are included as well. The ball is this Friday and the auditions are tomorrow. I need you to be here no later than 9 am so we can get through all the auditions."

The waterbender nodded. This didn't seem all that too bad to her. At least she didn't have to do any kind of performance or anything. She shook Raiko's hand before walking towards the door to leave.

"Oh, and Korra?" Raiko called out.

She stopped just before leaving, turning towards him, her hair flowing in the air.

"The Avatar is expected to dance the main dance of the ball, so you must bring a date." Raiko informed her.

"What?!" Korra said exasperatedly, trying to hide her fear from the President.

Raiko nodded again, giving her a gaze that basically said _Yes you must do this._ Korra sighed in defeat before nodding to him, leaving the room with her head down.

* * *

Korra raised her hand to the door but it didn't connect. She pressed her hand to her face; this was really stupid. All she had to do was knock on the door, ask Mako to go to the ball with her (as FRIENDS mind you) and then leave. It was really that simple.

Or was it?

She hadn't spoken or even seen Mako since they had broken up. So much had happened because she had left the portals to the Spirit World opened. There just hadn't been much time for her to come back to Republic City to really see any of her friends.

What if she opened the door and Asami was with Mako inside?

_That would be okay._

That's right, Mako and she had broken up. Mako was free to do what he wanted.

_But he said he'd always love you._

And he would – probably. But that doesn't mean he can't love someone else too.

Korra took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door. The sound echoed in the hall and in her ears, almost deafening her. Everything felt so quiet. It was like she was trying to sneak to get some late night snack and her parents were about to catch her with her hand in the candy jar. Before she realized it, the door was opening. The Avatar braced herself as she was covered in a warm light from inside the apartment. Looking up, she saw the sleepy face of Mako. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only his boxers. His bright eyes were dark with bags underneath and they were half way closed. Korra felt her face grow hot as she looked at him. He was still as attractive has her memory recalled.

"K-Korra?" Mako questioned. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

""This hour"? It's four in the afternoon, Mako." Korra told him, trying to hide her growing embarrassment. "Why were you asleep?"

Mako yawned loudly before scratching his head. "Chief Beifong and I, along with our crew, just completed a three night stakeout mission. We're all off for the next couple of days now." He explained as he leaned against the door frame. "But it's okay; what were you needing?"

Korra snapped back to reality as he asked her the question. She had totally forgotten about asking him anything. "Oh...right. So um, Mako...do you know about the party the city holds once a year right?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, The First Avatar Festival. What about it?"

"Have you ever been before?" Korra questioned. She was curious if the firebender knew anything about the event itself.

"Not really. I've heard about it. I wasn't ever able to go because it used to be a private event." Mako explained. "As in, only for rich people. It wasn't until about five or so years ago that it became a family thing. Bolin's always wanted to go so now that he's on his own, he probably will." Mako raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come to ask me this?"

"Well, uh..." Korra paused. She just needed to spit it out and as fast as possible too. "WellIhavetohaveadatetotheballandIwasgonnaaskyou..."

Mako shook his head and began to laugh under his breath. "Is that all, Korra? Why are you so nervous? Of course I'll go with you."

For the first time since she had spoken to the President, Korra took a huge, relieved breath. "Okay, thank you, Mako. I really appreciate it. But I gotta go now, bye!" Korra took advantage of the tired boy to escape without him putting up a fight.

She just wanted to get through this ball smoothly and free of any lingering emotions, but she wasn't sure how to do just that.

* * *

"You look so adorable, Korra!" Pema said, as she helped Korra pull on a baby blue shawl over her dress.

The waterbender had planned to wear her regular clothes to the ball, but Pema wouldn't hear of it. The mother of four had done some digging and had found an old dress of hers which had been a blue dress she had worn to The First Avatar Festival when she had originally moved to Air Temple Island, shortly after marrying Tenzin.

It was a beautiful fit on Korra: it highlighted her body in all the right places, drapping gently around her curves and flowing down her legs. The left side had a slit up to the middle of her thigh. A black belt was wrapped around her waist, tied in a loose bow in the back. The top of the dress was in a style known as sweetheart with beads of all different sizes to highlight her face. Korra had put up a fight, but Pema was able to convince her to let her use some makeup on her to highlight her blue eyes. Her hair was also down and slightly curled, giving her face a more mature look.

"You really think so?" Korra asked. She hadn't ever dressed up this fancy before. It almost felt too fancy. "I don't really want to wear heels..." Korra commented, seeing high heels sitting near the door.

Pema shrugged. "That's okay; I have some black flats you can wear." She smiled as she left the room to go retrieve them. "I'll be right back." Pema slid out the door quietly as Korra admired herself in the mirror.

Several minutes later, the door swung open. Korra turned, thinking it was Pema only to see Mako standing there. It took all Korra had to not turn away.

Mako had on a very black suit with a blue handkerchief sticking out of the left breast pocket, nearly identical to the color of her dress. His hair was all slicked back, and he had on his infamous red scarf. Korra couldn't help but think how attractive he looked. She met his gaze and realized he was also looking her over.

"Oh...hello Korra." he said, barely getting the words out. "You...look amazing." Mako was ashamed of himself. He couldn't think of any words that accurately described how he looked in her eyes.

"Yeah...same to you, Mako. You do clean up well, don't you City Boy?" Korra asked, trying to mask her real feelings with sarcasm. She wasn't lying though. Mako looked really good.

Mako nodded, obviously embarrassed. He was saved by Pema walking into the room. She waved and smiled to him before walking over and handing Korra the shoes she had brought. She wished the two teenagers luck at the party before leaving the room.

"Should we go?" Mako asked, holding out his hand.

Korra looked down at his hand before meeting his eyes again. She nodded, taking his hand in hers. They were going to a party as friends. Friends held hands, right?

* * *

Korra had arrived to the party surrounded by different reporters and radio newscasters. After help from Tenzin, both she and Mako were able to make it inside basically unscathed. No one else had been allowed into the hall as the performers, a band, were still setting up. She hadn't ever seen instruments like theirs before but she really had liked their music.

About an hour passed as everything was completed and Korra, along with Mako, were told they had to greet the guests coming in to the party. She didn't really look forward to it, but as the Avatar, she understood that this party was partially in honor of her as well. Not to mention, she had actually met the First Avatar. She wasn't sure if Wan would've been in favor of celebrating what he did but she knew just to go with the flow.

Soon, the music in the hall started, causing nearly all of the party goers to gather in the main hall. The music was very upbeat and the dance floor was jumping and dancing, enjoying their night. Korra shuffled next to Mako, who she noticed was staring at the band. His hand was beating the rhythm of the music softly on his thigh. Part of Korra was happy that Mako enjoyed her choice in the performance at the party. The other part of her couldn't stop fidgeting about how nervous she was being there with the boy who was her ex-boyfriend who she still had some type of feelings for. She wasn't sure how to react to this "date" like thing they were doing.

The band completed their song and the audience applauded. The lead singer stepped up to the microphone in front of him, holding his guitar to his waist. "We'd like to ask the guest of honor, Avatar Korra and her date to please start the dance for this next song."

Korra felt her heart jump into her stomach. It was time. Her glance turned to the left to see President Raiko, Tenzin, and Beifong looking at her, almost as if to say 'GET ON STAGE NOW'. The Avatar hastily grabbed Mako's hand, dragging him onto the small dance floor which had been cleared off of all people. The firebender looked down at her, confused about what was going on.

"We have to dance." Korra whispered to him.

"W-what?! I've never danced before." Mako stammered, unsure what to do.

Korra glared up at him. "Just grab my waist and dance." she hissed just before the band began their song.

_This must be what Heaven looks like tonight._

_Everything feels so right inside_

_The stars and the planets must have aligned_

_Everything feels so right tonight_

Korra realized how easily Mako had slipped into this dance, the slow movement of his hand on her waist as she moved to the music made her shiver. His other hand, holding hers ever so gently, was gripped tightly but not painfully. More like he wasn't going to let go.

_Now here we are_

_Forever I'll carry your heart_

_I wish upon these stars that you'll feel the same_

_Wherever we are_

_Whether we're near or apart_

_The love I have inside will always bear your name_

Mako looked down at Korra, seeing her eyes looking from side to side at the crowd around them. He wasn't sure whether or not she was actually looking at them or if he was avoiding looking at her. Mako had wanted a moment like this for a long time, ever since they had parted. He needed to tell her how much he still cared for her. This may have been the best time to do so.

_It's been such a long long time_

_Since I've tried_

_To put all the pain and hurt aside_

_And now that's your here, I know_

_I'm alive_

_Everything feels so right tonight_

Korra couldn't help but listen to the song the band was playing. It was as if they were singing the words of her heart. She wasn't over Mako. She never had been. It just seemed like everything was wrong when they were together but maybe that wasn't true.

_Everything feels so right tonight_...

The song ended and Korra looked up at Mako. The audience around them clapped not only for the band but also for them. She realized that Mako had not let her waist or her hand go. He stared back down at her with his bright golden eyes. Korra could almost feel the warmth from his eyes seep into her own and touch her soul. Everything felt so right in that moment.

Mako leaned down to her, and he kissed her abruptly. Korra felt her face flush red hot, but she did not push him away. He stood back up straight with a sad smile on his face. It physically pained her to see him look at her that way. Korra wanted to grab him and pull his adorable face back into hers but she just couldn't do it for some reason.

"Thank you for this dance, Avatar Korra." Mako said simply. He leaned down to her again but whispered in her ear before walking away towards the crowd.

The two of them held hands for as long as they could before the distance pulled their fingers apart.

'_I did say...that I would always love you.'_

* * *

A/N: The song inserted is "Stars" by Ventura Lights. This isn't a song-fic by any means, I just used the song as background music to Mako and Korra's relationship. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
